democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
Commercial Expansion Party
Orange |members = 25 |legislative = 2}} The Commercial Expansion Party (CEP) is one of the currently active parties. They emphasise economical and scientific growth as national focus. History The CEP was formed with the merger of New Horizons Party and the Commercial Dominance Patriots. Party Platform "Below is the stated party platform of the Commercial Expansion Party (hereafter referred to as the CEP), a result of the unification of the Commercial Dominance Patriots and the New Horizons Party. The policies and values held within are based on the “Two Prongs” of the party, a.k.a “Rockets and Profits” - science and economy, bound by a commitment to prosperity, progress and English patriotism. This platform represents the members of the CEP and, as such, shall evolve as needed to better represent our party’s members." Scientific Policy (a.k.a. Rockets) * The CEP’s primary stated win condition is to push for a scientific victory, and launch the world’s first expedition to Alpha Centauri. * Our aim is to make England the world’s foremost leader in research and scientific growth and we will push for policies that would aid in scientific expansion. Economic Policy (a.k.a. Profits) * The CEP’s economic policy places a strong emphasis on having the world’s foremost treasury. * To ensure the achievement of this goal, we must: ** Seek out profitable trade deals, both with other friendly nations and city-states. ** Express every opportunity to grow our resources to their greatest economic potential. ** Use said resources to their maximum efficacy, ensuring that our nation profits from their use. ** Push for policies that benefit trade and economic gain. Foreign Policy * The CEP supports peaceful relationships with all other nations. Through these relationships, we will spread British culture throughout the world. * It is the CEP’s policy to establish, maintain and benefit from friendly relationships with city-states worldwide. * We support efforts to obtain valuable resources through mutually beneficial trade agreements and through alliances with city-states. * The CEP’s stance on war can be most simply stated as a “Peace first, war last” policy. * If all peaceful options have been exhausted and England cannot reasonably maintain amicable associations with another nation or if a valuable resource cannot be obtained otherwise, the CEP proposes that we incite war rather than declare it. * This allows us to prepare properly for a war, while remaining in good standing with those nations whose ire we do not seek. Naval Policy * "Rule, Britannia! Britannia rule the waves: Britons never, never, never will be slaves." * The CEP advocates for the development of a strong navy, capable of global operations, also known as a “Blue-Water Navy.” * This Blue-Water Navy will allow us to secure trade-routes, explore the world and establish a worldwide presence. Ideological Policy * The CEP maintains that freedom is the path to glory and will oppose oppressive legislation and any actions reasonably determined to be tyrannical. Government Transparency * The CEP will insist on complete transparency with the government. The people need to know what the government is doing, when it is doing it. Electoral Results Legislative Executive Category:Political Party